


wheein's antics make moonbyul angry

by rLTigeR



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rLTigeR/pseuds/rLTigeR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Solar masquerades as Wheein's overprotective aunt. (ps: she is actually her aunt, just not overprotective)</p>
            </blockquote>





	wheein's antics make moonbyul angry

Moonbyul officially hated Wheein. Well, not really. But there's a clear line separating dislike and hate and Wheein decided to snatch that line up and use it as a jump rope. Moonbyul had specifically asked her roommate to wash the huge stack of dishes beside the sink, yet she came home to find them still sitting there, thoroughly smudged with leftover food and attracting flies.

If this was an isolated event, Moonbyul wouldn't be so angry. But it had been infraction after infraction ever since they had both moved in two weeks ago.

"Byulyi, I'm sorry I forgot to flush the toilet."

"It wasn't my fault, Byulyi, the carpet was bunched up and I tripped. And I couldn't clean it up because I was already late for class." The huge grape juice stain in the otherwise white carpet is now a permanent addition to their dorm.

"I only punched the window 'cause I wanted to see how hard it was to break! A test of strength, you could say. I didn't think I could actually do it!"

"My friend came over with her dog and I guess he had to go potty! You like dogs, right Byulyi? Surely you won't be too mad; he can't help it." The puddle had soaked through her sheets into the mattress. No matter how much she scrubs, when she lies down at night she can't stop her nose permanently wrinkling in disgust.

Moonbyul released a frustrated groan and made her way further into the dorm she and Wheein shared.

"Wheein! I thought I told you to-" Moonbyul's impending tirade was halted by the attractive stranger sprawled out on the tacky couch Moonbyul's mother had insisted on putting in the dorm. "Wow..." She couldn't help but let the indication of her surprise slip out of her mouth.

The enigma laying before her opened her eyes just a crack upon hearing the exclamation.

"Yes?" The girl questioned, as if Moonbyul was the one intruding.

"Uh...I just wasn't expecting anyone to be here except me and my roommate Wheein. I guess you're one of her friends?" Moonbyul praised herself for mentally rephrasing before asking what was really going through her mind: 'who the hell are you why are you so comfortable did Wheein send you to do the dishes or kill me or something.' But she didn't want to make a bad impression, especially to someone whose eyes twinkled as much as this mysterious woman's did.

The owner of said twinkly eyes and also, Moonbyul noticed, feathery light brown hair that fell perfectly around her face, raised from her formerly prone position to sit upright on the couch, eyes continuously trained on Moonbyul. 

"I'm her aunt, Yongsun, actually. You can call me Solar. Wheein's been mentioning a 'scary' roommate lately." To assert her superiority she crossed her legs poshly, gaze piercing her the object of her attention. "I assume that's you?" Her tone took on a dangerous element, teetering on the edge between stiffly polite and coldly threatening.

Of course, Moonbyul was completely baffled. Sure she was vocal about her displeasure but Wheein wasn't really scared of her right? Surely not. If that was indeed the case, the living area currently wouldn't be reeking of Wheein's leftover Chinese food. Right?

The confusion prevented Moonbyul from forming a coherent sentence. Instead, a disjointed "Ah. Yes. Her roommate... I am." stumbled out of her mouth.

Solar's lips twisted into an amused smirk at Moonbyul's lack of eloquence. Wheein had indeed mentioned her roommate multiple times; however, having lived with Wheein herself for the first 18 years of her life, she sympathized with Moonbyul's anger.

So, admittedly, chewing the flustered girl out for being fed up with Wheein was not exactly what she came here for. Solar had other priorities, namely to have fun with this girl named Moonbyul. From Wheein's description, she was very easy to rile up. And cute. And frankly, Solar was just bored.

"Well...can you explain my Wheein's complaints?" Solar pushed herself up from the couch, slinking closer to the subject of her teasing. Moonbyul was visibly unnerved by the older woman's approach, eyes flicking wildly around the room, a deep red blush blossoming on her cheeks, her breath unsteady. Solar halted her advance just a breath away from Moonbyul. Moonbyul could practically feel the fire in Solar's expression. She wanted to back away but her legs weren't listening--she knew that even if they were she couldn't trust herself not to stumble and fall anyway.

"I...she..." Moonbyul's distracted explanation faded off as Solar began to lean in even closer. Moonbyul became entranced in Solar's warm eyes as their foreheads met. Both of them glanced down at the other's lips before Solar took the initiative and...

BANG.

"Byulie I'm home!" Wheein yelled from the doorway, hauling an extravagant bouquet of roses into the living room. "Sorry I couldn't make it home to clean but I saw these roses and they reminded me of you and I just couldn't resist! And then the flower seller guy said he was short on workers today so I had to help him out-" Her tale came to an end when she saw her aunt and roommate perched awkwardly on either side of the couch, avoiding eye contact.

"Uh, hi auntie Yongie. Why are you here? Did you bring me a present?" Her tone dripped of eagerness.

Thankfully, Solar had foreseen this scenario and therefore already fleshed out a perfectly acceptable explanation.

"Actually, I was just in town and since I missed our dinner last week I thought I'd stop by and we'd go today. I don't have a present right now, but I could certainly buy you one while we're out." Solar was even willing to sacrifice the majority of this week's pay to keep her niece content with the story.

As Solar anticipated, the mention of gifts made her eyes light up, causing Wheein to forget anything else she might've been thinking about.

"Okay! Let's go right now!" Trembling with excitement, Wheein stuffed the bouquet into Moonbyul's confused arms and rushed back to the front door, Solar in tow.

Moonbyul was still on the couch recovering from AFK status when she heard a muffled "hang on...forgot phone" and Solar came traipsing back in, heading straight for her.

Soft lips pressed against her cheek, a hurried whisper "You're so cute" in her ear, something scratchy pushed into her hand. And Solar was gone, her back saying the last farewell.

Moonbyul examined the object--a crumpled piece of paper--that Solar had given her.

On it, in bubbly handwriting, was:

xxx-xxx-xxxx call me ;) -Yongsunnie

**Author's Note:**

> agh i had a cramp in my foot halfway through


End file.
